


Sometime Around Midnight

by gay_for_raisinets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Gay Rights, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, We Die Like Men, ed is drunk, not really but no one is in jail, oswald is wearing a dress because he says gay rights, they are all friends because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_raisinets/pseuds/gay_for_raisinets
Summary: Oswald and Ed get together finally.Set a year after the bridges are fixed and when Gotham is rebuilt. No one goes to jail or arkham because I love my children
Relationships: Barbara Kean & Edward Nygma, Edward Nygma & Leslie Thompkins, Harvey Bullock & Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Lucius Fox & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic pretty much  
> Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event

_And it starts_

_Sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when_

_You lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

Ed looked around the Sirens club in awe. Oswald was using the venue to host a party in celebration of, well he wasn't sure. It must have been important though, the guest had been gathered for hours now. His watch read eleven fifty-eight as guests danced around him. He would never admit it but he was disappointed that he hadn’t seen Oswald all night.

Being honest, he wasn’t sure why he’d decided to put on tight leather pants and a dark, nearly pitch black, green dress shirt. When had he walked out the door? Why were his eyes searching for the all too familiar, beautiful? Face of his friend, rather than noticing the women and men who’d been flirting with him all night. But no one else registered in his mind as it raced anxiously.

_As you stand_

_Under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her_

_For a while_

As time passed and his glass emptied and refilled several times, he swayed his hips to the music. Taking another sip of his wine he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, head tipped upward with the motion. In that moment his body froze as green hazel eyes met blue from across the room.Oswald smiled at him from where he was surrounded by several men and women, all fairly attractive. All too close. 

The song switched and Ed, remembering their duet of songs in his apartment, bit his bottom lip. Was Oswald’s tone always so dreamy and… seductive? Recalling his hallucination he nodded to himself. Yes, definitely seductive. And, currently entranced by Oswald’s white silk and lace slip on, he was unable to deny it. 

Breath caught in his throat as Oswald laughed and threw his head back, Ed had to admit that he missed being someone by Oswald’s side.

_But you know_

_That she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

They held eye contact and the room, however cliche it makes him sound, emptied. Ed’s didn’t try to move but let those blue magnets attract every ounce of his attention. Paying a close watch to detail while Oswald carried his own drink in delicate hands. A tonic, Ed presumed. That was the former mayor’s signature drink. Elegant to a practical point.

He inhaled a sharp breath as the shorter man excused himself from the horde of guests and, for the first time, broke their gaze. Despite his limp, Oswald glided through the crowded party until he stood in front of Ed.

“My dear Edward, I’m so glad you could make it!” Ed relished in Oswald’s acknowledgement and possession over him. 

_There was no me without him._

_Now I know who I am, without him._

As his lungs finally dared to replenish themselves they terrified him. Terrified him because then he was now capable of speaking. 

_… To be who I am, I need him_

“I’m happy to be here, it's been far too long since we’ve visited casually.” The words spilled out with a fake sheen of charisma.

Oswald raised his hand, gently cupping the lanky tall man’s cheek before briefly brushing his lips against the smooth skin. In response to the gesture the entirety of Ed’s face flushed and held back a near whimper.

“I did promise my time to other guests here tonight,” The older man smirked, smoothing out the fabric of his dress with a free hand. “But if you need me you can always ask Victor or Ivy to come fetch me.”

Gulping, he nodded. Loss for words he simply gripped the other’s hand before squeezing it lightly. Why did Oswald’s hand feel like that of an angel and not a murderer? Hazel green eyes followed the white gown through the sea of people, his heart hammering painfully. 

_After all_ _, Lucifer was an angel underneath his sins and he too had seduced Eve with corruption._ A voice in his head taunted.

Never one for theology but unable to deny the comparison Ed shook it off.

_And so there's a change_

_In your emotions_

_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_

Edward feels jealous. He wants to spend the night with Oswald. Not in a sexual way, perhaps the two them just sitting in the manor. Enjoying the other's presence like they did when Ed lived there. He missed those days of being Chief of Staff, so trusted and installed in Oswald's life, the two of them against Gotham. Didn’t he deserve quality time with his friend?

_I admit that killing killed a part of me!_

The logician takes another drink, contemplating his life after the pier, the result of Oswald’s ‘death’. Every regret that usually comes to mind when he’s downed nearly two bottles of wine. 

Barabra placed a hand on his shoulder from behind the bar’s counter and he jumped, being drawn out of his trance of memories. It’s almost embarrassing how her smile reflects just how drunk and haunted he must appear. 

He looks into the liquid mahogany, trembling in his hand. Isabella and him had met at a wine shop, he regrets ever going there. Ed regrets coming tonight.

Then she leaves

With someone you don't know

But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts

As she walks out the door

Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes

And then your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Another man, similar to Edward in stature, takes Oswald’s hand and the two walk. Getting to the club’s exit before leaving Oswald turned, slyly glancing at him and more bashfully at the earlier flirting patrons. Then the white ghost of fabric is gone with the other man following its trail. 

No one besides Ed seems to notice the host’s departure. However Jim, Lee, Lucius, and Harvey, who’d walked over to strike up a begrudging conversation with Barabra considering it was her club, all seemed to notice his distracted body language.

“Ed,” That's Lucius’ voice which he barely registers. Lost in his own distraction and anger, “Are you okay?”

Barbara sips her own drink while laughing, “Oswald just left with someone a bit friendly. I think poor Eddie is-”

“Jealous.” Lee cuts in finishing the other woman’s thought. She knew about Ed’s adoration for the crime overlord of Gotham. Not to mention that everyone could see it.

“No I,” Ed’s words trailed off and he felt Harvey’s hand clap his shoulder.

Jim was utterly confused until his brain put together the pieces. Memories of Oswald in Ed’s apartment, Oswald releasing Ed from prison and their (constant) revenge on each other.

It clicks when Ed sets down his wine glass and excuses himself. 

_And you walk_

_Under the streetlights_

_And you're too drunk to notice_

_That everyone is staring at you_

_And you so care what you look like_

_The world is falling_

_Around you_

Ed’s stumbles out of the Sirens club on gangly drunk legs. Ignoring the others' inquiries and shouts from their place at the bar he stares blankly out at the street.

“Oswald!” His voice attracts passing visitors glances. His group of old ‘friends’ see him fall on his knees on the sidewalk having just chased after him. Ed Nygma looked broken in front of his five friends/enemies.

Still not caring he retrieved his phone from his coat's pocket, dialing Oswald's number. It goes straight to voicemail and tears fall off his cheekbones. 

Before Ed can chuck the black cell at who or what ever is passing by Jim grabs the offending arm and surprises himself as he hugs the taller man in a poor attempt at comfort.

Even Barbara and Harvey have the decency to look sympathetic for the breaking man. After Jim shoots her a pleading look Leslie bends down in front of the younger man.

“You’ve drank a surplus tonight Ed,” She takes his clammy hand into hers. “You can sleep this off on Jim and I’s couch and maybe we can talk in the morning, come on,” She guided him to standing right up, throwing his arm around her and Jim’s shoulders.

While the trio waits for a taxi Barbara hugged Ed, scaring the living shit out of him and everyone watching. “I have to get back to my club now but take care of this poor baby and then he will call me so we can talk about boy problems later.” She kissed his cheek in a far too maternal way. Being a parent must be turning her soft, Ed thought.

“I’m going to head in with her because I’m shit at dealing with-,” Harvey searched for the right phrase. “Boy problems, yeah. So Jim, call me and Lucius, come back in soon because I’m going to go drink. A Lot. Have a better night Ed.”

His eyes followed the man he once despised and wondered when everyone had gotten so nice? Was he so pathetic that it warranted Bullocks sympathy? No matter, he leaned into Leslie’s touch all the same.

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

“He doesn’t love me anymore. He told me he loved me and then I screwed up and we agreed we were just friends,” Lucius listens to Ed’s sobs. He’d seen him after Oswald’s supposed death, broken and going through one of the worst episodes Lucius had ever seen.

Lee rubs his shoulder and gives Jim and bossy glare meaning, ‘Say something you idiot!’

“That's not true, he loves you. He just wants your attention because you won't admit that you love him unless you're drunk.” JIm even goes as far to smile because the two most dangerous, manipulative men he knows do love each other and are so hurtfully obvious and oblivious to the others’ intentions.

Groaning Lucius scoffs, “You looked at that man like he created the ground you stand on and the sky above tonight.” 

From behind their nestle against the clubs sentence a prominent voice coughs, asking for their attention not so subtly.

Turning to see the speaker, Ed chokes on his own breath. Oswald is standing there, looking as gorgeously handsome as he did in the party’s atmosphere.

“I need a word with Ed if you’d me allow Jim.” He ignores both Lucius and Lee due to Ed’s past adoration of them. 

Jim seems hesitant because he doesn’t want another war breaking out before he goes to bed but Ed looks like an eager and curious puppy.

“We thought you left with someone.” Lee cut in, straightening out her shoulders though she stood five inches above the man.

Smirking Oswald rolled his eyes, “Yes, for business. He had some important information for me.” Hands on his hips, cinching the dress Ed adored at his waist.

“Let them talk,” Lucius cut in, holding a hand up when Jim opened his mouth in protest. “You have our numbers Ed and I trust Mr. Cobblepot knows he’ll be at odds with several people here if something happens to you tonight.”

“Of course I know that, I came back because my staff called saying he was drunk and crying!” 

“Shut it! Jim, Lee, Foxy thank you but I am far from a damsel in distress and can take care of myself.” His speech was slurred and posture wobbly but Ed seemed determined to stand on his own. “And Os, I’m sorry. You don’t need to feel obligated to babysit me. Everything that hurts me I caused, truth be told I,” Closing his eyes Ed gulped, nearly blacking out.

“You?” 

“I had plans for us since the day we met at the GCPD. When you told Jim you’d rather be walking with a friend in the dark than alone in the light, I wanted you. I shouldn’t be in love with you! But, Oswald, I am! And no riddle or gesture can explain how I feel, not to mention I’m drunk off my ass and gosh. I love you, I came back to Gotham because I love you. You should know that.”

Smug, Oswald leaned towards Ed, used his hand to guide the taller man’s face downward and their lips pressed together until their bodies were flushed. It took several seconds for Ed to give into the kiss but when he did he realized it filled him with the same warmth and fluster Oswald had caused this entire time.

When they pulled away, eyes met again and didn't look away till Jim whistled in an awkward manner. 

Recalling the audience they had Ed blushed but Oswald was shameless. “If I haven’t made it apparent after all this time, I do love you Edward Nygma. And,” He turned to his old ‘friends’. “I can get someone to take us home or a separate car for you Ed. Thank you for your concern but, goodnight.”

They looked between the two men and gladly left the new couple alone after seeing Oswald’s triumph and Ed's lovesick expression. 

The two were wrapped up in each other even after the kiss and Ed however drunk he was, felt content being in his best friend, greatest enemy and the love of his life’s embrace

_You know that she'll break you in two_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked x-x


End file.
